


Mornings in the 80's

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Sesshoumaru awakes to a typical music-filled morning in the 1980's. Sesskag oneshot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Mornings in the 80's

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Another tumblr prompt

Hair puffed up and dishevelled, Sesshoumaru combed sharp claws through pale bangs. Yawning, his tongue curled, sleep still rendering the demon groggy. Padding through the house, he followed the sound of music blaring from a radio.

Actually, the volume was turned down, probably for his convenience, yet it made no difference with his keen hearing.

Coming to the threshold of the kitchen, his eyes instantly sought and found the form of a woman. Kagome stood with her back turned, dressed in one of his white shirts that fell over her thighs. The scent of sex clung to her, practically soaked into her hair and skin. Sesshoumaru's eyes dilated with satisfaction.

Wiggling her hips, Kagome sang along quite badly to the music, dipping her knees every so often and swaying. She held a bowl of cereal in one hand, wielding a spoon in the other as she looked out at the sunset rising beyond the city of Tokyo.

Ah, what terrible music this era had. She'd assured him decades ago, perhaps around the 1950s, that the '80s would be more enjoyable. He couldn't say he enjoyed the guitar rifts any better, but his mate of several centuries at least seemed happy.

Golden eyes lazily followed her movements. The sensual curve of her hips shifting back and forth, drawing attention to her ass. She probably wasn't even doing anything all that special. And yet the sight of her pale legs moving, goosebumps whispering over sun-kissed flesh, shirt hitching up to reveal a lack of underwear as her back arched enticingly...

Kagome turned her head, flashing a knowing smile at him over her shoulder. And damned if that didn't send a shot of something down his throat, thick and clogging. He wanted to bend her over the kitchen counter and make her scream.

Crossing the distance between them, Sesshoumaru reached out. "You're cold, come here," he seized her waist, dragging her in close to let their chests meet.

Giggling, Kagome set her cereal bowl down, "mhm. I'm sure that's the reason you're being so grabby," she teased.

Sesshoumaru moved thin lips to her jaw, dragging his teeth. He wondered when the desire for her would fade. Even after she'd decided to stay in the feudal era and live through the long centuries with him, their spark hadn't died. It had changed and shifted over time, becoming something like a steady glow rather than a fiery inferno of passion, but he was not bored. On the contrary, that warmth and security felt like one of the only saving graces of a rapidly changing and confusing world. He could barely keep up with the new technology and Kagome had helpfully informed him it would only get worse. She seemed pleased about the prospect of the internet though.

Inhaling dark hair, Sesshoumaru's lashes slid shut as her hands slid over his shoulders. Wrapping both arms around his neck, Kagome dragged the demon down to her, kissing his ear.

"Happy Anniversary, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

_End_


End file.
